


Nocturnal  Creatures  03

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）





	Nocturnal  Creatures  03

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

三

李东海就这样被李赫宰强行扯进了洗手间。

“你想给我看什么。”李东海也不挣扎，由着小坏蛋。

李赫宰倒也不是真的用力，做做样子罢了，只是李东海不想在自己工作的地方发生争执，害怕会影响自己，也就由着他去了。

“第二天是要赶什么飞机，走得那么急？”

也顾不上自己现在说话的样子急吼吼的像个色鬼，但他是真的委屈了： “连句再见都不说的吗。”

果然还是个孩子，李东海想，谁会在一夜情的第二天郑重其事地说句“再见”么？

“”一夜情哪里还需要再见吗？”进到厕所之后小坏蛋就把他的手放开了，只是双手撑在他身边的洗手台大理石台面上，试图将他温柔地困住，不想再让他走。

见小坏蛋色厉内荏的模样李东海也没太强硬，只是用无奈的语气询问到： “你还小，但也不需要我第二天把你送回家交到你父母手上，对吧？”

李赫宰的佯装镇定被李东海一席话顶得七零八落，但好在他也不算是真的没见过世面，很快定了神，握着李东海的手往自己从见到李东海开始就不老实的裤裆那里带。

“我小不小，东静姐姐最清楚了不是吗？”

确实不小，相对于李赫宰还还没完全从少年青涩中脱胎出来的单薄身形，他的“那家伙”发育得比他自己更像个健康成年人的模样，超出一般水平的健康，续航持久，电力十足。

以至于李东海回了家洗完澡躺在床上，还在回味头天晚上小坏蛋和他的大兄弟带给他的绝妙体验。

见李东海望着自己位置暧昧的手发呆，李赫宰乘胜追击：“我现在知道哥哥的名字了，作为交换我也得告诉哥哥我的名字才行。”

“我叫李赫宰，和哥哥一个姓呢。”

“当然姐姐喊我小坏蛋的时候我也很喜欢。”

“我现在知道你的名字了，说完了就赶紧走。”

李东海抿着嘴，小坏蛋手劲儿很大，住着他的手不肯放开，热度惊人的那里从手开始蔓延向上，李东海的脸都要被烫熟。

“姐姐又要赶我走？”

说起来他和小坏蛋见面本来穿的就是女装，小坏蛋一口一个姐姐也不是什么奇怪的事情，但他现在穿着男装，白大褂，再被小坏蛋这么叫着，总归有些不合适。

“别这么叫我。”

“是姐姐让我喊的。”

那天晚上，又是该死的那天晚上，他被这个小坏蛋和他的那玩意儿下了蛊一样，居然主动跟小坏蛋说“叫我姐姐就可以了”。

如果可以他还真想回去掐醒神情恍惚的自己，别被一个小坏蛋迷了心智。

见李东海只是低着头不搭腔，李赫宰胆子又再大了几分。

“下次不要这么早走好不好，姐姐？”扣着李东海手腕的手总算肯松开了，看李东海着急收回手的样子心里又不太高兴了，换成搂住李医生的腰。

“李医生的电话，名片上可以看得到的吧？”

“所以既然来看病的人都可以得到李医生的号码，那天为什么要留一个假号码？”

“你找前台要的？”李东海也不生气，只是觉得这个男孩的过分依赖有些可笑。

“弟弟找前台要姐姐的电话号码，没什么问题吧。”

刚满二十的年纪，说是孩子已经成年了，但在任何人看来都还只是小孩子的模样心性，最最激不得。

本来他在李东海面前就一直处于下风，李东海游刃有余经验十足，在他面前自己的把戏拙劣得和路边玩泥巴的小孩儿没什么差别。

可他偏偏是不服输的性格，嘴上再怎么撒娇喊姐姐，也只是想用迂回的方式让李东海能跟他服个软。

他想得到一个李东海在乎他的答案，就像他一直挂念着李东海那样。

偏偏李东海嘴唇越抿越紧，就是一个字也不肯多说。

“姐姐是不是一点儿都没想我？”

想到是想了，但可能跟小坏蛋以为的想不太一样。

小坏蛋确实有自信的资本，那天晚上搭讪自己的时候围在他身边多的是跃跃欲试的男男女女。

他很英俊，换掉那头枯草一样的黄毛之后更称得上清爽，耳朵上的黑色耳钉衬得小坏蛋唇红齿白的，不比那些当红爱豆差。

以前应该没吃过亏吧，到自己这里跌了跟头才一直放不下。

“恩，没想过，我工作很忙。”

这话半真半假，回家之后洗完澡休息到下午就去医院值班了，这两周一多半时间都睡在医院值班室，换季的时候儿童病患多，他忙前忙后的觉也睡不好。

哪里还有心思去想那档子事儿。

“别叫我姐姐。”

“那现在呢，李医生有空的话我帮李医生想起来吧。”

失望是真的失望，但他好像又突然发现了李东海故作镇静背后的不安。

开过荤就没有再回头吃斋念佛的道理。

李赫宰干脆放开李东海的手，从门背后取下那个“故障维修暂停使用”的牌子，拉开门挂在门外，然后重新关上门落了锁。

看样子小坏蛋今晚是不打算放过他了，李东海叹了口气，想着怎么样先安抚好面前的大孩子，才能及时回去哄病房里的小孩子们。

“我想起来了，”李东海从胸前的口袋里掏出一小叠名片，抽出一张递给李赫宰，“我的电话，你拿着。”

“现在在医院里，有什么事之后再出去说吧，这里不方便。”

“李医生又要搪塞我？”

“电话都给你了，你该知道的都知道了，还叫搪塞吗？”

李东海恼了，语气也不太好。

“可我真的很想姐姐......”李赫宰比李东海高出一小截，李东海又弓着腰靠着洗手台，两人的高度差被进一步拉大，李东海说话的气势也因此大打折扣。

“姐姐都不知道我这一周是怎么过来的。”

李东海一听，大概就猜到今天自己说什么也躲不过了，刚刚只能算是热气腾腾的裤裆现在已经雏形初现。

这个年龄的男孩，再怎么容易“兴致高昂”也说得过去，是荷尔蒙的错，他们不需要为此感到羞涩。

“这里随时都有人来，你别这样......”

“我把牌子都挂好了。”李赫宰靠得更近了些，蹭着李东海大腿的沉甸甸的“大家伙”正在不断提醒着李东海，他今天插翅难逃。

“而且我有东西要还给姐姐。”

“哦不能叫姐姐，可是这东西确实是姐姐的，那就麻烦过了今晚，东海哥还给姐姐吧。”

李东海一低头，看见小坏蛋从裤兜里掏出叠的四四方方的一块黑色，灯光昏暗他也看不太清楚。

“这阵子想姐姐的时候，都是靠这个东西呢。”

李赫宰把手里的东西稍微抖散，李东海才借着厕所昏暗的灯光认出是什么。

那是他那天丢在酒店的丝袜。

李赫宰把丝袜递到李东海手里，李赫宰手心温度太高，就拿在手里这么一小会儿就已经已经能让李东海觉察到不同寻常的高热。

“你还真是变态啊。”

那天小坏蛋射了他一丝袜，等他洗完澡出来已经干涸发硬，他也只能把丝袜丢进垃圾桶里。

没想到小坏蛋居然把丝袜给捡回去了。

“你也不嫌脏？”

“垃圾桶里除了丝袜也没别的东西了，怎么就不能拿回来，我拿回来就是我的了。”

李赫宰又从李东海手里拿回丝袜，牵着李东海的手把自己的裤链缓缓拉开，里面的内裤已经晕湿了一大块，小小坏蛋隔着内裤显山露水，势要给不讲情面的李东海一点儿颜色瞧瞧。

“你......”

刚要出声说些什么，李东海就被小坏蛋接下来的动作吓得噤声。

李赫宰毫无遮掩地拉下自己的内裤边，拉着李东海的手去解救等待多时的大家伙，李东海吓得把手缩了回去，李赫宰也不急，没去抓那只奋力逃脱的手，而是贴李东海更近一些。

然后换成右手拿着丝袜，左手撑在李东海身旁，用手上的丝袜裹住了自己的欲望。

他的右腿卡在李东海两腿之间，杜绝李东海逃开的可能性，撑在身旁的左手这会儿又打蛇随棍上，箍住了李东海的后颈，强迫他低头，李东海看也不是不看也不是，急得涨红了脸。

李东海睁开眼看见的就是小坏蛋昂扬的欲望被自己丝袜包裹着的模样，前段湿漉漉地向外渗着清液，尼龙质地的丝袜沾了清液，亮晶晶的反光。

闭上眼又想起的是那天小坏蛋是怎么把他的丝袜射得斑驳凌乱，又是怎么攥着自己的脚踝，将那里精致的骨骼线条舔舐得湿润不堪。

“姐姐的脚很好看......”小坏蛋说话的气息不稳，显然被自己冲撞的速度连累，他一只手就能将东静的两只脚踝抓得牢牢的。

他喜欢东静穿着丝袜的模样，从袜带到脚踝再到高跟鞋恰到好处的鞋尖，无一不是精致和讲究： “下次见面姐姐穿着丝袜用脚给我打出来吧。”

东静偏着头不肯回答这个问题，被小坏蛋顶得深了才嗯嗯啊啊地讨饶。

他当然得逃，他从一开始对小坏蛋的好感到了第二天清晨也有效期截止了，他没必要冒着风险和一个陌生男孩再有瓜葛。

事实上他今晚见到李赫宰的一瞬间他更是庆幸自己没有鬼迷心窍留下联系方式。

根本就还是个孩子，骗自己成年了，说不准根本就还是个背着妈妈做的便当出门上学的孩子，叛逆是叛逆了些，早熟也早熟了些，但改变不了他仍然还是个孩子的事实。

但现在这个孩子用他弄脏丢掉的丝袜，在他从毕业开始就一直工作的医院的卫生间里，自慰给他看。

“姐姐给我舔一下吧。”丝袜虽然精致，但尼龙质地是有些发涩的，阴茎格外敏感，那些不够顺滑的体验在阴茎上被放大数倍，甚至有些轻微的痛意。

“你爸爸妈妈知道你是个变态吗？”

看他穿得人模人样的，却对着自己做这种事，李东海此刻羞得恨不得咬碎自己一口白牙。

“姐姐非要在这种时候提到爸妈么？”

见李东海丝毫没有要配合的意思，李赫宰只得重新把已经湿淋淋的丝袜塞进李东海手里，然后拉着李东海的手继续给自己受了委屈的小兄弟抚慰。

李东海隔着丝袜都被烫得一激灵，李赫宰攥着他的手丝毫不给他逃脱的机会。

“不愿意舔也没关系，”李赫宰凑到李东海已经又红又烫的耳朵旁，“那姐姐至少也亲亲我吧？”

小坏蛋应该是谈过恋爱的。

就算在床上的表现勉强称得上差强人意，但吻技足可以打个高分。

又或者是这几天小坏蛋又去练习精进了？李东海没来得及分神多久就被李赫宰灵活主动的舌头搅得失了魂。

渐渐地他握着小坏蛋“大兄弟”的手主动了起来，在这件事上单身多年极少开荤的他怎么也比小坏蛋经验丰富，大拇指不时地照顾顶端的泉眼，照顾冠状沟下缘最最敏感的位置，没多久小坏蛋加  
重呼吸，卡在他两腿中间的大腿绷紧在他胯间急急忙忙蹭了两下，射了他满手。

丝袜的命运再一次回到被同一个人弄脏的原点，李赫宰这次太激动，射的量不少，除了把丝袜勾上了白纹，还喷了不少在李东海白大褂底下的深色西装裤上。

李东海低下头一瞧，忍不住对着小坏蛋瞪了一眼。

小坏蛋一点儿也不害怕，就着还卡着的右腿，将自己的大兄弟往李东海裤子上多蹭了两下。

李东海西装裤上原本星星点点的白浊直接让小坏蛋乱蹭抹成了一大片。

很满意自己的恶作剧，李赫宰咂咂嘴，凑到李东海嘴边又偷了两个吻。

“丝袜又得洗了，每天都在洗。”

这话一出，李东海红得无可救药的耳朵恨不得开发出新的饱和度。

这个小坏蛋，怎么，怎么能......

“你爸爸妈妈知道你这样吗？”小坏蛋把头靠在他肩膀上，蹭来蹭去的或像条撒娇不成就耍赖的狗。

“他们不管我的......”李赫宰不敢说实话，他算是家庭幸福，但家里的黑道背景总不能现在就告诉姐姐，更何况他从高中辍学不就，妈妈就带着姐姐去了国外，要说他撒谎，也不算。

原来是这样......这下李东海反而不好发脾气了。

在他看来李赫宰和他科室里那些离了爸妈就哭得喘不上气的孩子们也没什么两样了，他狠不下心。

不过很快他就不再这么想了。

他还想再多问几句李赫宰家的情况时，李赫宰瘪着嘴： “姐姐不要在这种时候一直提爸爸妈妈啦......”

“我都硬了......”

李东海还没缓过神就被李赫宰扯开皮带翻过来压在台面上，小坏蛋看到李东海穿着的平角裤很是遗憾地叹了口气。

“居然是平角裤......”

“不然你在想什么？”李东海恼羞成怒，却因为姿势没办法转身过去。

“姐姐身上有带润滑的东西吧！ ”

“没有那种东西！” 

话音刚落，李赫宰就从李东海白大褂的兜里掏出一管医用凡士林。

那是白天护士站的小护士随手给他的，说是拿来擦手合适，医生每天都要洗很多次手，入了冬很多医生手都开始裂口。

李东海只得捂着脸，任由小坏蛋就着凡士林将他的后穴玩弄出泽泽的水声。

李赫宰在扩张上进步神速，看样子有认真做过功课，扩张的过程中还不忘顺便照顾一下李东海也开始进入状态的前段。

就是这样“忙碌”，还不忘左一句“姐姐后面洗的好干净呀，”右一句“姐姐有刻意去锻炼过臀部的是吗，真的很饱满呢。”

抬头一看镜子里的李东海，眯着眼睛紧咬下唇的模样和那天晚上的东静如出一辙。

等李东海抖着腿软着嗓子主动让他进来，李赫宰扶着自己根本不用扶着的阴茎在李东海臀缝蹭了又蹭。

硕大的头部每次路过穴口都引得穴口一阵收缩，可就是这样李赫宰就是迟迟不肯进入正题。

“你......”

“我没戴避孕套啊姐姐......”李赫宰是真的傻眼了，箭在弦上不得不发，可是他没带最要紧的东西，生怕李东海反手就是一个巴掌，蹭来蹭去不过瘾，声音都要带上哭腔了。

“你有病吧？”因为气急败坏，李东海的声音尖锐地都不像他自己的了。

丝袜都敢揣在裤兜里，敢把自己拖进厕所来看他打飞机，他居然在这个时候说自己没戴套。

“绝对没有！我每年都体检的！ ”李赫宰以为李东海是在担心这个，连忙亲亲李东海的后颈，又凑到他耳边，“姐姐今天就让我这样进去好不好？”

李东海不说话，双手伸到后面，一只手抚着穴口，用食指和中指尽量撑开两边的臀肉，一只手扶着李赫宰持续作乱的阴茎，一点一点探入他亲手开拓，梦寐以求的天堂。

很快李赫宰嫌后入的姿势太单调，一次挺入之后抽出来，将李东海的裤子彻底脱下，掰着李东海的腿将人整个翻了过来，让他头和肩膀靠在洗手台的镜子上双腿大张，因为高度刚好合适，他压  
着李东海的动作让李东海不自觉抬高了些臀部配合他的动作。

他喜欢李东海双腿大张向他敞开自己的样子，那天晚上在酒店的沙发上他用这个姿势将东静操出了眼泪，几乎快要失禁。

但洗手台不比沙发，他冲刺了没两下李东海就闹着太硬，姿势不舒服让他背疼。

于是就着两人相连的下身，李赫宰将李东海的双腿抬起来架在自己腰上，抱着他找了间厕所隔间走进去。

好在清洁工下班之前进行过最后一次清扫，晚上厕所也没什么人使用，李赫宰进入的隔间非常干净。

他哄着像只树袋熊一样攀在他身上的李东海将自己的外套脱下，两人七手八脚脱了好半天才算完成任务。

然后小心翼翼地将外套铺在马桶的水箱上，让李东海隔着自己的白大褂和李赫宰的外套半靠在水箱上，一条腿小心翼翼地踩在地面上，另一条腿还架在他的腰上，后穴因为这个姿势大开，方便  
进出。

李东海的白大褂湿了一大片，凡士林被打出的白沫在白大褂上看不清楚，在李赫宰的外套上格外扎眼。

冲刺得快的时候李东海踩在地面的那条腿也几乎悬空，整个人借着李赫宰在他体内不断进出的那根大家伙挂在他身上，激得李东海全身都在打颤。

这个时候也顾不上别的了，李东海也不嫌这个姿势腿不舒服了，抱着小坏蛋的头自己眯着眼睛，整个卫生间都是他极尽享受的喘息。

“恩，再快一点......”

他以前从未让其他人不带套就和他上床，大概是小坏蛋太年轻，眼睛足够干净，表现也足够优秀，让他放下了戒备。

“姐姐别夹我了......”

李赫宰用刚刚已经被自己精液弄脏的丝袜给李东海打飞机，湿漉漉冷冰冰的触感同刚刚李赫宰干燥高热的手心完全不一样，刚一裹上李东海喘息声几乎变成了尖叫，后面夹得更紧了。

他怕射在李东海体内，这里到底是医院不是酒店，没办法清理的。

“没关系......”李东海稍稍松开被他一直搂着的这颗漂亮的头颅，对上小坏蛋此时水汪汪的大眼睛。

“没关系的......”李东海说完又奖给小坏蛋一个吻，他现在也不知道自己在做些什么，说些什么，“反正我又不会怀孕。”

“射给我吧......都给我......”

结果是他先射了李赫宰一手，刚刚已经足够凌乱的丝袜又让他多添了几笔罪证。

紧接着小坏蛋胡乱地吻上他因为高潮全身发抖也在微微颤抖的嘴唇，吮了没两下，埋进最深处，射出了全部的精华。

他整个人挂在李赫宰身上，待那股席卷全身的高潮过去之后他总算回过神，清晰地感觉到填满自己的小坏蛋，还有正在向穴口处滑落的小坏蛋得逞的证据。

“都给你了，李医生，全都给你了。”

“下次还来照顾我好不好？”

——TBC——


End file.
